


who am i to be in love when your love never is for me

by positivitymoth



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Sad, and i oop, baby energy, because im a kinnie lol, heehee, idk the technical fanfic terms, is this considered angst, poor baby, snufmin, what r u going to do about it, yes i got the title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivitymoth/pseuds/positivitymoth
Summary: snufkin can't tell moomin how he feels due to the fear that he'll ruin moomin's and snorkmaidens relationship
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 38





	who am i to be in love when your love never is for me

Since the day I first met you I was intrigued. You seemed so interesting, kind, warm, and dare I say loving. The day on which I first stepped foot into the valley you reside in was the day that changed my life entirely. I always stayed there for quite a while.

I always had to leave eventually, though. The sadness on your face when I had to leave at winter. Oh, you have no clue how much I missed you. I so dearly wanted to give in and just let you come with me, but I couldn't. It was a tradition and I wasn't about to change that.

Every spring I would return, and we would run towards and embrace one another. The happiness I experienced during those moments was indescribable.

And yet, it didn't feel complete.

The pangs of jealousy I experienced whenever seeing you with the Snorkmaiden, handing each other flowers, giving each other pet names, and all of the other stuff you two did together. I never knew why, but I eventually came to the conclusion that I had fallen for you. Of course, I could never tell you because your love always has and always will be directed towards the Snorkmaiden. I simply couldn't dare ruin the bond the both of you shared. I loved you too much to do that.

I just hope that one day I'll build up my courage. Maybe you'll accept. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i wrote this at like 10:00pm sorry if it's sloppy


End file.
